Monica Cho
Monica Cho is a resident of Pohihihi, Hawaii who survived the Pohihihi Murders. Although not a suspect, Cho was still a person who interacted with the investigators regularly. The Pohihihi Murders Cho was not one of the initial 20 suspects during the Pohihihi Murders, though she was close friends with three people on the suspect list. Fun and bubbly, Cho's main interest was extreme sports, which she would participate in along with her closest friends: Dale Warner, Gabe Marshall, Hiram Tom, and Nell Peters. One year prior to the murders, while going for a hike in the rain, Cho and her friends found Jessica Franklin, a tourist, who had been stabbed and left for dead. Cho and Warner went off to get help, while Marshall and Peters remained with the girl, who later died in the hospital. During the Investigation Cho worked at a flower shop during the events of the murders. The investigators consulted her expertise about the flower petals that had been left at the killer's game, which Cho identified as coming from flowers native to the island of Kauai; she also shared that the flower is relatively rare, and is mostly grown in greenhouses. Cho later shed light on Hiram Tom's personal life during a white water rafting trip. She explained that Tom had been in love with his co-worker, Leilani Chun, but that she had not reciprocated his feelings. Cho recounted her experience with finding Jessica Franklin on a spelunking trip. She shared that she and Dale Warner were the ones who had gone to retrieve the paramedics, while Gabe Marshall and Nell Peters stayed behind to comfort Franklin. Cho made a final appearance on an expedition to Shark Island, where the investigators found remnants of a wooden box and stool that the killer had left for them to find. She prompted Marshall to discuss his coming out towards Shark Island in the past. Aftermath After the events of the Pohihihi Murders, Cho remained in Pohihihi with her friend, Dale Warner. She attended the wedding between Nate Peters and Nalani Sagara, and shared that she was friends with both Rebecca Granger and Roy Langley as well, updating Warner on their lives since leaving Pohihihi. Connection to Suspects Cho was friendly with a number of suspects. Her best friends and fellow adrenalin junkies included Dale Warner, Gabe Marshall, Hiram Tom, and Nell Peters. During the course of the murders, both Tom and Peters were murdered, and in the end, Marshall was unmasked as the Pohihihi Killer. Warner was the only other member of their group to survive the murders. During the course of the information, Cho shared background information about all three suspects that she was friendly with, and inadvertently caused Jane Medina to suspect that Marshall was the killer. Although they had minimal interaction during the course of the murders, Cho knew Leilani Chun, who Cho was not fond of. She was also invited to the Peters-Sagara wedding, which was also attended by Haliaka Sagara and Ally Bryce. She knew Xander Tom and Frieda Simon through Hiram Tom. She had met Ginger Johansen while Johansen was vacationing in town, and Johansen signed all of the clothes that Cho was wearing at the time. Cho was also friendly with Roy Langley, and was in regular communication with Rebecca Granger. Category:Hawaii Townspeople